horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Talbot
Jackie Talbot is a juvenile delinquent and a follower of Billy Nolan in his actions. Jackie Talbot (Literature) Jackie Talbot was one of the friends of Billy Nolan. Together with others, they raided a pig farm of a man they hated in order to slash two of the pigs, so that their blood would be place in two buckets and spilled onto Tommy and Carrie during the prom after being elected Prom King and Queen. Later he reports Billy about Carrie's murderous rampage in the presence of Christine. It is implied, he blamed the prank on Christine and Billy after their deaths that night at the hands of Carrie in self-defense to save himself after the events surrounding the Black Prom. Freddy "Frederick" de Lois (1976) Freddy "Frederick" De Lois is a character from Carrie (1976). He is portrayed by Michael Talbot and is the equivalence of Jackie Talbot. He is one of Billy's friends and participated in the conspiracy to throw pig's blood on Carrie by helping Norma collect the ballots, so that they would be replaced by faked ones, which would ensure, that Tommy and Carrie then would win the election. The final and last purpose was to make sure, Carrie would be placed under the bucket full of pig's blood, which would then be thrown on Carrie. The plan succeeded perfectly with the bucket later falling on Tommy's head, while most of the students were laughing because of it. He died at the Black Prom, victim of Carrie's insanity, that erupted because of the event. Jackie Talbot (2002) Jackie Talbot was played by Malcolm Scott in Carrie (2002). Jackie Talbot is an exact counterpart of the novel. He is a member of Billy Nolan's gang and participated in the killing of the pig, whose blood was then put on a bucket and then thrown on Carrie, while the emptied bucket was later thrown to the ground, too, killing Tommy. He survives the ordeal, but he is later interrogated by Detective John Mulchaey, who exposes his involvement in the evil prank by presenting photos, that link him, Chris and Billy to the killing of the pig. Trapped he confesses everything and exonerates Sue, who was seen as a suspect by the detective. His fate is unknown, but it is implied, that he was arrested for his involvement and crime. Jackie Talbot (2013) ' Jackie Talbot' is a character from Carrie (2013). He was played by Max Topplin. Jackie appears to be one of the more popular boys at school. He is one of Billy Nolan's friends and best friend with Kenny " Kenneth" Garson, who went with him to the pig farm. He refused to kill the pig, showing that he was a coward, which is the reason why Billy did it himself. He is Tina Blake's date to prom, and is seen dancing with Miss Desjardin to distract her, while Tina gets the video ready. He also helped to switch the ballots, for which he was kissed by Tina. At prom, when the prank works and the video plays, he looks up happily surprised. Later he is also seen with Tina laughing hysterically. When Tommy dies and Carrie snaps and loses her temper and sanity, he notices the levitation of Carrie's blood, and tries to get Tina out of the prom along with him. He, along with everybody else gets slammed down by her telekinetic shock wave. While the disaster is going on, he and Kenny run up to the bleachers to move them to climb out the windows. Carrie notices them and uses her powers to knock Kenny down and crush Jackie between the bleachers, cutting him in half and making him spit out blood out of his mouth. His body presumably burns inside the crumbling school after that. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Carrie characters Category:1979 deaths Category:2013 deaths Category:Carrie Category:Male characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Beings who/what should be in Hell